Embodiments of the invention relate to calculating an error rate threshold relating to storage device.
The growing dependence on retrieval and storage of information has increased a need for providing reliable data storage devices. Unfortunately, data storage devices can be damaged through a number of failures. These conditions can include heat, water, impacts, power interruptions and viruses. In addition, frequent use of these devices can subject them to wear, causing the need for replacement prior to the end of their estimated manufactured life. Data recovery from a damaged device can be costly, even if possible at all.